


Not Afraid

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No. I don't want you to see me like this. I look like a monster."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt: Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Danny convinces Isaac that he's not afraid of him

"Isaac?" Danny whispered, touching the other teen's shoulder. Isaac tensed up immediately and Danny removed his hand. "Isaac, look at me."

"No. I don't want you to see me like this. I look like a monster."

"You are not a monster," Danny said softly, his heart breaking. "Please look at me."

Isaac shook his head, ready to bolt. "No."

"Isaac, you startled me, but I was not scared," Danny said, reaching out once more. "And you're not the first werewolf I've seen. I'm not scared."

Isaac was quite for a long moment before turning around, his eyes cast towards the ground, terrified of Danny's reaction. Danny touched Isaac's chin and lifted it. He felt uncomfortable under Danny's gaze. He braced himself for Danny to tell him he looked ugly and run away.

Instead, Danny leaned in and pressed a kiss to Isaac's cheek. He pulled back and smiled at Isaac, slowly caressing the spot he had kissed. "I really like you, Isaac, and I could never be afraid of you."

"Do-do you really mean that?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
